


Shivers of the Past

by Serasri



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serasri/pseuds/Serasri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter King has always stood at the Faerie Queen's right hand. A long time ago, the Fae disappeared. And as Pitch Black dealt his killing blow, they awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first story I have written, but it is the first that I have posted here. Hope you enjoy!

_Viva la Darqaez._ That’s my name.

I woke to darkness; a pitch black expanse sprinkled with stars the shades of multi-coloured diamonds. It was quiet, and it was cold and I was alone as far as I could see. And then, I heard a haunting tune, it was so smooth and it was so sweet, it seemed to fill up all the spaces in my mind, in me. I knew instinctively, that this was the song of my sister stars, crooning a greeting of joy and wonder.

I felt the crisp chill of ice press against my bare back. I turned and saw a full length mirror made of pure silver Aice, the surface smooth and unblemished.

I stared in something akin to awe, lifting a hand to my face as I traced the curve of my cheekbone, adorned with swirls of silver Aice and a smattering of electric indigo snowflakes, contrasting with my pale, luminescent skin. My eyes were emerald green, bordered with curling flowers with leaves as petals the same colours as my eyes. My hair glowed white and silver, gold and red streaked through the snowy strands like comets across a blank canvas, long waves that reached to my hip. My nails were long and sharp, silver like my teeth framed by two small fangs hanging from the top row. My body elongated and clad in a backless violet-indigo dress.

Glee alighting in my eyes like child as I spun in front of the mirror. Rays of light every colour in the spectrum spiralled from my hands and the edges of my dress, to curl around each other, forming a large sphere of pale green sand. The globe of sand automatically fell into the orbit a small yellow sister-star.

I sang to my sister-star, asking for what she wished to be called. She replied that she did not care.

_Call me what you wish, sister. I do not mind._

_May I call you Solaryz, sister._

_Very well, Viva._

I grinned and grabbing the mirror, swooped to the planet to begin creating life. On the surface of the planet, I found there to be elements already growing without need for prompt. Strips of rushing air I divided into four, called Wynz, one for each direction; Nrthz, Szourth, Aezt and Waerzt. Pits of star-fyre smouldered, flashing and swaying in the Wynz. Drops of Aice began to melt from the heat of the star-fyre, this I called waetr. The pale green sand that made up most of the planet was dotted with crystals of all colours that caught and reflected the light.

Plants that glowed in darkness, in their bright blossoms sweet necter that glowed. Trees that stood tall and proud, omnivorous flowers hanging innocently from branches. Dark green waist high grass tipped with tiny white bells that waved in the wind, ringing high notes echoeing. Strings of metal hung from wide willowy trees, chiming to each other, curling up when touched. 

Animals that shifted from one form to another. Small puffs of fur swinging through branches with thin tails of light. Curious shadowy birds, blue on one side, black on the other.

And best of all, people. Tall grey skinned figures that resembled me and had the powers of emotions, I named them Darkyngs. They had golden eyes and spiky black hair. The mirror was laid flat in a valley and became a lake, I called it Memoraia.

By the end of the six days I spent making my new planet, I was exhausted. But I had one last thing to do; give my planet a name. And so I sat on a ray of star shine and thought long and hard for the next day, because, naming a planet was a big decision. At the end of that day, I had made my choice.

I flew high above the clouds and said, looking down at the planet, “I dub thee Charlite.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused about the weirdly spelled names, they are just the way Viva pronounces or thinks the words. If you don't know what they are I have translated them for you:
> 
> Aice - Ice  
> Solaryz - the Sun  
> Wynz - Winds  
> Nrthz - North  
> Szourth - South  
> Aezt - East  
> Waerzt - West  
> Star-fyre - Star-fire  
> Waetr - Water


End file.
